In a video conferencing system, two or more end users of computing devices may engage in real-time video communication, such as video conferencing, where end users (also referred to as participants) exchange live video and audio transmissions. Each end user may have a computing device that captures the media (e.g., video and audio) and sends it as a media stream to other end users. Each computing device may also receive media streams from other end user devices and display it for the corresponding end user.